Una Vida en Apuros
by mArA-FeR
Summary: Jack turnner, un joven inspirado en la pirateria, al igual que su padre y su ejemplo a seguir: el Capitan Jack Sparrrow, se encamina en una aventura que cambiara su vida y la de muchos otros piratas! Nueva Historia! Lean y R&R!
1. Primer escape

Capítulo 1 

Tomó sus pocas pertenencias cautelosamente y después de ponerse los zapatos, quitó el último tornillo que lo privaba de su libertad, salió a toda prisa del lugar. Ya no soportaba ese pestilente olor a putrefacción, ni los malos tratos de esas personas que se creían los dueños del mundo.

Corrió sin rumbo alguno, entre penumbras, con ganas de parar a respirar, pero sus pies no se lo permitían ya que continuaban moviéndose hacia el puerto, hacia algún barco donde escabullirse para ir a lo impredecible para continuar sus grandes aventuras; o simplemente, ir a casa.

Las cosas no habían salido muy bien estos últimos años, todo por culpa de su pasado. Pasado que lo perseguía como un perro a su dueño.

Aminoró el paso al ir pasando por el puerto ya que una manada de soldados que seguramente ya lo buscaban, se encontraban vigilando que ningún civil saliera de su hogar, pues el toque de queda ya estaba en rigor.

Caminó sigilosamente por debajo del muelle, hasta llegar a la playa, donde encontró un bote pesquero que le había comprado a un pescador unos días antes, mientras planeaba su huída y después de acomodar sus pocas pertenencias, se lanzó a la mar aprovechando la marea baja y remando a todo lo que sus brazos le daban, pasando entre los barcos como una rata escondiéndose de un gato en un callejón.

Se detuvo en seco. Que mala suerte tenía! ¿En verdad le tenía que pasar todas esas desgracias a él?! ¿Por qué no podía la mala suerte dejar de perseguirlo?!!! ¿Cuál era su problema que nunca podía tener una vida normal? Unos marinos lo habían divisado mientras bajaban de su barco y ahora le informaban a los soldados del puerto haciendo señas , brincando y gritando mientras apuntaban en su dirección.

A su alrededor empezaron a caer balas y granadas que hacían estremecer las aguas haciendo que el pobre bote, que apenas se sostenía en el agua, se moviera descontroladamente de un lado a otro enviándole sus pocas pertenencias al fondo del mar.

Remó lo más rápido que sus brazos le permitieron, esquivando obstáculos que le daban el presentimiento que el bote se volcaría en cualquier momento entregándolo una vez más a las garras del gobernador.

Se alejó lo más que pudo de la orilla y de toda luz proveniente del puerto, perdiendo así a todos sus perseguidores.

Cuando por fin se perdió totalmente de la vista, dejo los remos y se tiró en el pequeño espacio de piso que tenía el bote y apartando todos sus temores, su cabeza le permitió pensar en su princesa.

Miró las estrellas, deseando verla entre ellas, ver a la dueña de su corazón y de su mundo. Esperando que un lucero le regresara su sonrisa que tantos sueños le robaba noche tras noche.

Se recargó en el borde del barco y reflejó su tristeza en la espesura del mar; tan blanca , tan oscura; tan amarga y llena de dulzura. Sólo pensaba en la manera de regresar a ella y a todo lo que un día había sido de el: _Su _vida.

Se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos hasta caer en un profundo sueño del cual no despertaría hasta la mañana siguiente, por culpa de una gran ola que le caía en la cara. Subió la mirada para ver lo que ocurría mientras tomaba un remo, preparándose para cualquier cosa, pero lo único que encontró fue arena. Al fin tocaba tierra y al parecr no había nadie.


	2. Una Cita en Prision

Capítulo 2 

Ahora se encontraba tirado sobre la arena, mojado por agua de sal. Al poco tiempo, abrió los ojos y para su sorpresa pudo observar que se encontraba en una isla que seguramente seguía perteneciendo a la región del caribe ya que no podía haber viajado tanto en tan poco tiempo y, aunque el no había llegado a salir nunca del Caribe sabía perfectamente que no había otras playas de arenas tan blancas y suaves, con el despejado y brillante mar azul, en alguna otra parte que no fuera en el Caribe.

Su balsa ya no estaba, ni sus pocas pertenencias. Cuando se disponía a parar, dos hombres llegaron , lo dejaron inconsciente de un golpe y se lo llevaron amarrado.

Cuando despertó, se encontró acostado en una banca de concreto, en un cuarto hecho de piedras y poco iluminada por una que otra vela colgada en la pared.

Los tres hombres que compartían el lugar con el, lo observaban en silencio. De pronto, uno de ellos, el hombre que se encontraba sentado a su derecha, el cual llevaba un sombrero desgastado color marrón de tres picos; y varios trapos amarrados, comenzó a hablar, mientras los otros dos hombres raspaban huesos, afilándolos para después porder usarlos como llave y salir de ese inmundo lugar.

-Tu, muchacho- dijo refiriéndose al recién ingresado- qué haces por estos lugares?

-Disculpe?- dijo algo confundido el interrogado

-Que te ha traído por aquí? Qué has hecho tu?

-Es una larga historia, pero realmente no se como fue que eh llegado a parar aquí.

-A un hombre, un pirata que pierde el paso; se le deja atrás... Seguramente tu caso.- dijo el pirata, muy seguro de lo que decía, como si ya lo hubiera repetido bastantes veces antes de su encuentro.

-No el mío- aseguró el.

-Solo un pirata llega a una celda como ésta. Es un honor.

Un silencio inundó la habitación. Los dos hombres enmudecieron, regresando a sus propios pensamientos y dejando solo el impertinente ruido del tallar de huesos contra rocas.

El hombre del sombrero de tres picos, empezó a murmurar algo, el muchacho, afinando su buen oído, pudo distinguir lo que decía: se trataba de una tonada.

Hurtos, estafas, tomar lo que hay 

_Todos brindando yo ho!_

_Yo ho! Yo ho! _

_Piratas siempre ser_

-Conoces la canción?

-Que si conozco la canción? Muchacho, yo inventé la canción!

-Pensé que –

-Cómo es que tu la conoces? Todavía no se la enseño a nadie –

-Sparrow! Es tu hora, ven acá!- le gritó un guardia enseñando unos grilletes, al pirata sentado junto a él, con el cual hablaba. En este momento, al ver el uniforme del guardia, el muchacho se dio cuenta que por haberse dormido, había perdido el rumbo y la marea lo había traído de vuelta a la isla de donde disponía escapar.- no me hagan perder más mi tiempo ni el del gobernador que espera dichosamente tu custodia

-Mi madre me la cantaba cuando era pequeño y esperábamos a que mi padre llegara de viaje.

Sparrow fue a donde se le quería y con un gesto de molestia, e entregó sus manos al guardia, quien inmediatamente las encerró en los grilletes.

-Tu, niño; te me haces conocido. Nos hemos visto antes?

-No lo creo.

-Tu madre, como se llama tu madre?!- dijo intrigado, aferrándose a los barrotes de la celda para que no se lo llevaran.

-Elizabeth

-Entonces supongo que te haz de llamar William, no es así?- e dijo intuitivamente.

-No, ése es el nombre de mi padre.

-Y tu, muchacho, cual es tu nombre, entonces?

-Jack... Jack Turnner.-

-Es hora de irnos Sparrow, tu hora ha llegado, no nos hagas esperar más. - dijo el guardia empujando a el pirata acompañado de una risa burlona y cruel.

-Espere, que no ve que no he terminado?- le contestó el muy ingrato.

-claro, te espero y mientras te puedo ofrecer galletas y té?

-Estaría de maravilla- el guardia soltó un bufido y jaló al pirata con el a la puerta de salida.

-Espere- gritó Jack Turnner- Conoció a mi... padre?- le gritó

-Por dios niño, soy el Capitán Jack Sparrow!- se oyó desde la puerta antes de que el pirata desapareciera.


End file.
